Ello
by Kye1
Summary: Amy has a mysterious dream, and seeks what it means...
1. Default Chapter

'I do not own any Sonic characters except for my own'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
`Amy's dream sequence`  
  
~Ammmmyyyyy.~ a voice whispered in a singsong-like voice.  
  
Amy got up, moaning and rubbing her head.  
  
'Wh-wh-who is it?' she mumbled. She finally noticed her surroundings: she was in the GUN facility.  
  
~ Help me.~ the voice whispered in the pink hedgehog's head. She looked around. She started to shake. She didn't know who the person was, so it made her frightened.  
  
~ I won't hurt you.just please.free me. ~ The voice sounded so sincere (even though it was whispering) that Amy forgot all about her fear.  
  
All of a sudden her feet lifted up in the air, defying the law of gravity.  
  
She paid a lot of attention to where she was going. She passed hallway after hallway, going left and right occasionally. Suddenly there was a door with bars with a console that seemed to need a code and after the bars there was a big metal door.  
  
Amy looked sad now because the she wouldn't be able to help free whoever it was.   
  
~ Oh.don't worry about that.~ the voice whispered.  
  
Amy suddenly knew what the code was. She smiled pressing the code in correctly as if she knew it the whole time. the code being 'E-L-L-O'.  
  
The bars moved, separating themselves quietly, but the metal door opened loudly. Amy paid no attention to the noise; just having the determination of freeing the person that seemed unable to free themselves. Amy walked in, the metal doors and gates closing behind her. Inside she saw a single huge tube covered in wires with a control panel in front.  
  
~ I'm inside this tube.I've been frozen for years. and I must tell you the code is E-L-L-O- ~  
  
Her dream was cut short as someone was shaking her harshly. Her dream disappeared when she heard the voice of the person that was shaking her.  
  
"Amy.Amy.can you hear me!?" came a worried voice that she knew very well.  
  
"Son...ic?" Amy said weakly. She opened her eyes tiredly seeing a blurry shape that seemed to be Sonic. Her vision started to clear, so now she could see her hero clearly.  
  
"Thank god! You're alright!" Sonic said looking relieved.  
  
"What happened?" she asked groggily looking around to see her lying in a pink bed, showing she was in her room.  
  
"Well when we were having a meeting with the others, you had gotten a strange look on your face, got up, and started walking towards the door, and then you just collapsed. When we walked up towards you I checked your eyes and it seemed that you were somewhere else; they seemed so empty." Sonic explained.  
  
Amy sighed.  
  
"Sonic, I just had a vision." Amy said sighing once again.  
  
'It just had to be.' she thought absently. "Sonic, we have a problem." Amy started slowly. Sonic raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What kind of problem?" Sonic asked. Amy looked at him frowning.  
  
"Well, my vision was about me being in the GUN facility, and there was a voice inside my head that told me that it needed help. I was scared but the voice told me that it wouldn't hurt me. so I believed the voice and then I was magically lifted in the air and transported to this place; but there was a sealed door. I didn't know what the password was but the voice in my head told me not to worry about it. then all of a sudden I knew what the password was, and it was E-L-L-O. The door opened and then I saw this big old tube covered in wires. The voice told me that it had been frozen for years and that the password to free it was E-L-L-O." Amy explained.  
  
Sonic looked at Amy. "I'll have to ask Rouge to hack into GUNs database. Maybe she might find something about a frozen person." Sonic said smiling at Amy. Sonic looked around. "Ummm. where's your phone?" he asked.  
  
Amy pointed to the pink phone that was on the table stand that was next to her bed. Sonic turned red with embarrassment, muttering 'oh' and grabbing the phone. He dialed in a few numbers and waited for the person to answer on the other line.  
  
'Hello?' Came a voice on the line, turning out to be Rouge, of course.  
  
"Rouge can you do a job for me?"  
  
'What, exactly?' was the answer.  
  
"Can you hack into GUNs database without any trouble?"  
  
'Of course, no problem! What's the reason?'  
  
"Well I wanted to know if there is any information of a frozen being."  
  
'You mean cryogenics'  
  
".Yeah."   
  
'How about we meet at Tails place? I'll use his computer and then we'll find out if there is anyone that was cryogenically frozen; it'll be a piece of cake!'  
  
"OK we'll see you there." Rouge hung up with a 'click'.  
  
Sonic turned to Amy. "Well come on Ames. It's time to go to Tails place."  
  
Amy climbed of the bed, putting on her boots once she got up. She smiled saying yeah in her usual preppy voice. Amy looked at her mirror, straightening out her quills making Sonic sigh in annoyance.  
  
"Well let's go!" Amy said enthusiastically. Sonic bent down waiting,  
  
"Climb on my back. We'll get there faster if you do." Sonic said still waiting.  
  
Amy climbed onto Sonics back blushing, watching out for his quills. After making sure she was secure, Sonic sped off to the Mystic Ruins, where Tails workshop was. Within five minutes, they were at the place, Rouge waiting for them outside the door. Batting her eyelashes at Sonic while Amy was getting off of his back.  
  
She said "Well.took you long enough. And I did find some information about someone being cryogenically frozen.two to be exact." Sonic looked shocked.  
  
"Two?" he asked.  
  
"Yes two. And guess what?" She didn't wait for Sonic to ask. "Ones human and the other is hedgehog."  
  
Sonic looked surprised. "There was also some footage from GUN about the hedgehog that turns out to be a female named 'Project Ello'. Do you want to see the footage?" Rouge asked.  
  
Sonic looked at Amy and nodded.  
  
"OK. Follow me," she said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK so how did you like it? This is of course my first fanfiction story that I actually put up soooooo.PLEASE REVIEW!!!!...*looks shy* pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top? *holding sugar and a small cherry* 


	2. 2 Amy's new ability

I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARATERS EXCEPT FOR MY OWN!!!  
*takes deep breath*  
Thank you!!  
  
Rouge led Sonic and Amy into the computer room, where everyone else was.  
She sat at the computer typing in a few keys and then the screen showed a  
few scientists circling a white hedgehog, who was strapped to a table,  
crying out in pain. One pulled out a shot from the side and administered it  
to the hedgehog's neck. That's when the hedgehog started screaming so loud  
that it seemed to echo in the room. Everyone watched in horror as the  
hedgehog started to glow. A chaos emerald flew out of one of the  
scientists' hand hovering above the hedgehog's body.  
"CHAOS WIND!!!!" the hedgehog yelled showing a big tornado of lighting  
hitting the computers, making them explode. The hedgehog tried to get free  
of her binds and succeeded in doing so. She jumped off the table and  
started to limp slightly. One scientist pulled out a tranquilizer and shot  
it in the direction of the hedgehogs back, making the hedgehog yell before  
the tranquilizer started to do its work. And one thing that she said that  
shocked Shadow was when she said "Maria...I promise that I will..." then that's  
when she fell, unconscious, to the floor. Rouge sighed and said "There's  
another one-"Let's see it!" Shadow said urgently. Everyone raised an  
eyebrow at him. Shadow ignored them, just looking at the computer screen  
intently.  
Rouge sighed and pressed another button. It showed the same white hedgehog  
inside of a tube of green liquid with a mouthpiece on so she could breathe.  
The computers kept making beeping sounds. The hedgehog seemed to look as if  
she was sighing, being unable to move. Then she seemed to be concentrating,  
her eyes closed in a frown. All of a sudden the tube stared to shake  
slightly; cracks forming on the glass. Then the tube exploded and the  
alarms went off. The hedgehog stumbled out taking off the mouthpiece and  
taking out the feeding tube, afterwards coughing. She frowned some more and  
started mumbling about how they needed not to jam the damn thing down her  
throat. She then spin-dashed at the metal door, breaking it in half. The  
scientists started running towards her shooting tranquilizer darts in her  
direction. One got her in the leg. She started yelling a string of curses  
because the tranquilizer started to make her leg fall asleep and also  
slowing her down. Four other tranquilizer darts hit her in the back and she  
fell down to the ground gasping for breathe. Her golden cat-like eyes  
widened when they knocked her out.  
Then the camera changes to the next day and it shows them holding the  
hedgehog, bringing her pass a room that had one tube covered in wires.  
Shadow looked shocked saying "That looks just like mine...except it looks  
bigger."  
The white hedgehog on the screen seemed to know who was in there "MARIA!!!  
LET ME GO YOU CREEPS!!!! LET ME GOOOO!!!" She yelled struggling to get out  
of their iron grips, as they passed the room and administered another shot  
to the hedgehog; seeming to knock her out.  
They brought her towards another room pressing a few numbers. They brought  
her towards another tube covered in wires. They put her in through the top,  
putting her in a standing position. Then it closed suddenly, starting to go  
down in the ground and then the video stopped. Rouge sighed.  
"Well that's it." she said unnecessarily. Shadow seemed to be thinking 'who  
is this Maria?' his eyes widened 'could she be?' there was a sudden tap on  
his shoulder, making him jump slightly.  
"Yo Shad, you okay?" it was Sonic. Shadow looked at the ground seeming more  
interested in it. Amy started to tap her chin.  
"Maybe Maria is the Maria that you were talking about Shadow!" she said  
enthusiastically.  
"Yeah maybe Amy...and pigs can fly" Sonic said sarcastically. Amy started to  
frown, her fists shaking at her sides.  
"Don't make me mad Sonic" she said slowly every word filled with anger.  
Sonic smirked.  
"OOOooooooh! What 'cha gonna do Amy? Hit me with your widdle hammer?...I  
think not. So HAHAHAhahahahah!" he said, teasing Amy.  
"I'M GONNA DO MORE THAN HIT YOU WITH A HAMMER WHEN I'M THRUOGH WITH  
YOU!!!!!!!" Amy yelled, snapping. Amy was now officially pissed off. Her  
fists were shaking so hard people would think that they were about to fall  
off.  
"Amy?" Tails squeaked. Her anger started to flare. At that moment every  
vase in the room broke. Amy lifted up her hand to the main computer, eyes  
that seemed empty as if in a trance, and telekinetically lifted the whole  
thing up and threw it to the other side of the room! Tails started to  
scream, running towards his main computer. Everything now started to swirl  
around Amy. She started to glow, her fur turning into the color of silver,  
her eye color flashing from sapphire blue back to emerald green.  
"AMY!!! STOP THIS!!!!!" Sonic yelled who was now over his shock. Amy  
started to scream; tears in her eyes.  
"I CAN'T!!!! I CAN'T CONTROL IT!!!!" she hollered. Knuckles ran towards her  
with difficulty and slapped her hard on her cheek. Everything stopped. The  
shards of the vase that were spinning so close to her body spread out  
further away until, finally, it fell to the floor. Amy was now on her  
knees, gasping for air, and now it seemed that her transformation was  
completed. She was breath-taking; her once pink fur was now of silver, just  
like Shadow when he would go super (N/A without the streaks...duh), and when  
she looked up, her eyes were sapphire blue, no longer the emerald green of  
her eyes. Sonic gasped. The glow finally diminished, showing the regular  
pink fur and emerald green eyes that seemed to be sparkling slightly, as if  
dazed.  
Sonic looked at and grinned.  
"You know what Amy? You can go super..." Sonic said smiling slightly.  
  
*Bow's head at the readers*  
So how did you like it? PWEESE REVIEW!!!!  
I will write the next chapter when I think of something. .~'`'~. 


	3. 3 going about the plans

I do not own any Sonic characters except for my own.  
  
Tails was still mad at the fact that Amy destroyed his precious main computer, but luckily, he had a back-up main computer in his garage. Rouge was mad because she had to hack into GUNs database once again, but to pinpoint the location of 'Project Ello' and the mysterious human that GUN had no data on; who seemed to have the name 'Maria'. They would have to leave at night, knowing the security would be tight, but it would be more easier if they brought Amy, because it turned out that Amy now had the abilities to move things with her mind, also known as TK, and also because she knew the passwords to freeing the white hedgehog.  
  
'Nighttime'  
  
They had the plan laid out. Tails would go in and shut off the alarms, but they would eventually go off giving them about 7 minutes. Knuckles would have to find the exact location of the chaos emerald that's hidden in a part of the base so the power will be down for three minutes before the back-up power would turn on. Sonic would fight off any bots that would be in the way. Rouge would help Amy get the hedgehog free. And Shadow would Chaos Control them out of there...........  
  
'At GUN Facility'  
  
Tails was handing everyone a walkie-talkie. "This is so we can reach each other and tell if we got the job done first..." Tails said, ready to go and do his job.  
  
'Tails POV'  
  
It was pretty easy to elude the attacks of GUNs robots but finding the alarms would be harder. I came to a door and wired my tornado computer into the mainframe to override GUNs computer. It was a hard task, but I was able to open the door in a mere two minutes. there was a person at the controls, who seemed to be fast asleep, did not notice that the computer kept saying 'Warning!!' as I got closer to the person he seem to wake up and I knock him out, tying him up in the process. As I got to the computer I started to do my genius hacking. This computer was just amazing, but I had no time to lollygag around and get caught. I had found the coordinates of the chaos emerald and the location of the hedgehog and the mysterious person Maria. As I shut down the alarms, I pulled out my walkie-talkie contacting Rouge. 'Rouge! I have the coordinates as to the location of the hedgehog and human! I will be sending the information to you, pronto!' 'Thanks! Good work Miles!" she said calling him by his first name, knowing that it would annoy him. I frowned slightly but smiled, knowing that I had completed my job going in the direction of where Rouge was...  
  
'Knuckles POV'  
  
"Whoa!" I said holding the chaos emerald that I now possessed. Not too hard of a job for me. I looked at the emerald smiling slightly. I started to frown getting back to thinking of what we were doing. I pulled out the communicator and contacted everyone. 'Ok. My job is done and I'll meet up with you all....' I said speaking into the walkie-talkie. I looked up and started to glide in the direction in which we were to meet...  
  
'Back to third person'  
  
"Yahoo!!" Sonic yelled enthusiastically as he tore through the robots, Shadow beside him. Shadow smiled slightly thinking 'He's sure enjoying himself.' he frowned slightly as they both jumped on a rail sliding down it to get to the direction they were to meet. They jumped off of the rail and started running side by side. Sonic tripped over a robot part and fell to the ground. "ouch..." he said, glaring at the part. Shadow started to chuckle, running back towards him and holding a hand out to him. Sonic smirked taking his hand and getting up with the help of the black hedgehog. Shadow started to grin. Sonic looked at him confused. "What?" he said and Shadow burst out laughing, which was unexpected causing Sonic to get confused and a bit angry, his pride already hurt from tripping. "What?" he asked again and Shadow started to wheez. "That...that was priceless!!" he said as he started to run off again. Sonic stood there, a look of confusion on his face before smirking and running off after him. "What?! Your not exactly perfect either faker!!" He yelled and Shadow stopped in his tracks. He seemed to be looking down at the ground and turned to Sonic. Sonic had to hold his breath. Shadow was seething with anger before vanishing and slamming Sonic against the wall. Sonic looked at him shocked as Shadow breathed the words of "Don't you ever call me that again..." "I was only joking..." he stuttered slightly. Sonic gulped slightly as Shadow dropped him and walked off his head bowed as he then vanished in a flash of light. Sonic had to cover his eyes from the brightness, and then he looked around and saw that Shadow was gone. He cursed and saw the robots all surrounding him and he then got a cocky look on his face. "So you've come back for more?" he asked folding his arms...  
  
So how was it?! R&R please!!! 


	4. 4 Mission Completed

Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters  
  
Twisted metal and burnt rubber littered the ground. A majority of all of GUNs robots were piled upon each other. Sonic stood in the middle of the mess, a satisfied smirk on his face as he walked forward and jumped over the pile of scrap metal. He looked around before running in the direction that they were supposed to be going to. As he arrived, he noticed that everyone was there and they looked at him.  
  
"About time..." Knuckles muttered and turned away. The room was huge and slightly cold, making Sonic wish that he had a sweater. It was so cold, that Sonic could see his own breath before his eyes. The room held all types of devices that looked interesting, but in the very middle, a large capsule was there. The capsule made small beeping sounds and Amy walked up to it.  
  
"This is it...." she breathed and walked up to the control pad. Her hands went to the pad and she typed in the password E-L-L-O. Suddenly the capsule made a shuttering noise and the cords and metal pieces sunk down into the floor, steam coming forth. The others looked slightly shocked. The capsule then open and something was standing there.  
  
It was the white hedgehog they had seen. She had read streaks just like Shadow's, her eyes were vibrant golden amber, but they seemed slightly dulled. Her hair was flat and her long locks of hair on the sides of her head were streaked red also. She took a few uncertain steps before falling forward. Shadow in mere shock caught her before she hit the ground and noticed one thing. She was completely naked, besides the fur. Knuckles ran over to him.  
  
"How about I hold her?" he said because Shadow was the one with the job to do the Chaos Control. Shadow blinked.  
  
"Oh yeah...right..." he said quietly and pulled out the chaos emerald. A moan came from the albino hedgehog.  
  
"W-wait..." she said her voice shaky, as if it had not been used in a while. "Don't forget...a-about...M-Maria..." she said before her eyes drooped and she fell into unconsciousness. Rouge looked at them alarmed.  
  
"We have to hurry..." she said in a hurried whisper. "When are those alarms supposed to go off?"  
  
Tail looked at her eyes wide. He looked at his watch, and then looked at Rouge, realization in his expression. "We have....thirty seconds left..."  
  
Shadow sighed angrily. "Time is not on our side..." he said. Sonic looked at him. "Well we better get going!" He said loudly and turned to the others. "Me and Shadow are going to get Maria and be back in a flash!" he said, and they both took off in a dash. As they arrived at the location, Sonic swore loudly.  
  
"We don't have the password!" he sounded pissed. Shadow took out the communicator and called them.  
  
"What's the password? We need it..." he said quickly. Amy's voice came on and it sounded like it was crackling.  
  
"The password is—"the thing then cut off.  
  
"Shit..." he muttered, and then dropped the useless communicator to the ground. Suddenly it crackled back to life.  
  
"It's FREE!!" said an unknown, but very clear voice, causing Shadow to nearly have a heart attack, because he thought that the battery was dead. Just as Sonic put in the password the alarms went off. 'WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER'S IN THE CRYOGENIC'S CORRIDOR! GET THEM!!' was the sound of the female computers' voice.  
  
"Damnit!!" Sonic growled as the capsule was taking too long to open. As the capsule opened, Shadow froze. Long blond hair flew out, reaching the ground. Maria, the Maria that Shadow had thought dead, was standing before him. She opened her eyes to reveal crystalline blue eyes, that looked like a calm river or sky, Shadow couldn't pick.  
  
"Maria..." he said quietly.  
  
"Damn Shadow!!! We've got to go before we end up behind bars!!" Sonic hollered and Shadow snapped out of his reverie and Maria looked at them.  
  
"Come on Maria...Get on my back..." Sonic huffed and she complied quietly not, saying anything. He smirked to Shadow and said "Come on!! Let's go!!" and they took off back to where everyone else was at. Tails and the rest were fighting off robots except for Knuckles, who was preoccupied with holding the white hedgehog. Shadow ran to them, dodging the flying bullets. A bullet zipped past his ear and Shadow yelled "Gather up!!!" loudly and they held his hand.  
  
"Chaos—"he started and the robots were starting to circle around them, their laser's warming up.  
  
"CONTROL!!!!" he hollered and just as everyone vanished, the spot that they were previously were, was then shot with a barrage of bullets and lasers, smoke coming out, leaving a big sizzling hole.  
  
The fourth chapter has been completed!! So what do you think?! Sonic: ^_^ What?! Sonic: *shakes head* it's nothing... 0.o ....o-Kay.. Sonic: ^_^ Please R/R!! 


End file.
